Fond Memories
by Storm Bringer
Summary: What will you remember when it comes time for you to depart this world?


Title: Fond Memories

Author: Storm Bringer

Rating: PG

E-mail: the_storm_bringer@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. The name of who they belong to escapes me, but I'm sure it's someone important. Maybe the President. I can't remember.

******

The terrible scream rent the air and pierced the brains of those who heard it like a thousand needles. It faded quickly, but it would never fade from the minds of the people who were present that day. It would stay with them for as long as they lived, haunting their dreams, conjuring up images of the horrible creature that had made such a sound. Their only relief would be in the knowledge that that awful sound had been the creature's death knell.

Silence descended over the world once that fierce cry faded into memory. People crawled from their hiding places then, looking around in wonder, amazed that they were still alive. Many were not, and their once glorious city was in ruins. Fires burned throughout what little was left, sending plumes of inky black smoke high into the air. In the center of everything sat the broken remnant of the Crystal Palace, like a jagged piece of quartz jutting up from the blasted landscape.

The Keep of the Guardians was shattered, but where were the Guardians themselves? Where were those who had once again saved the peoples of this world?

One of them was laying on her back staring up into the smoke filled sky with half-lidded eyes. Those sky blue orbs did not see the smoke though, nor did they see the destruction that ringed her resting-place. They saw beyond it all, to the azure dome enshrouding them like a protective blanket, and even beyond. She saw her friends, her allies, and the man she loved gazing down at her with smiles on their faces and dancing lights in their eyes.

_I remember,_ thought Usagi. _I remember the beginning. I remember how we all met, how we became fast friends. I remember the days we spent staring up into a sky just like this one, wondering where our futures would take us. None of us could have possibly imagined how many roads our destiny would lead us down, some terrible, some glorious. But good or bad, we traveled all those roads together._

The inhabitants of the shattered city began to shift through some of the rubble that had once been their homes. They searched for loved ones, dead or alive, seeking only to alleviate the uncertainty that filled their hearts. Sounds of both joy and sorrow echoed across the wreckage, both acting as affirmations of life, both helping to push back the bleakness of death.

_Naru, Umino, how long has it been since we laughed together? A thousand years? More? Too long, far too long. And Motoki. I remember the lazy afternoons spent in the arcade. You would make us laugh and we would have such fun, and the cares of the world outside would just slip away. Oh, but that was such a long time ago. Mother, father, little brother, I loved you all so very much. You weren't here to see some of my happiest moments, to see me bring peace to this wonderful world. But you were all watching, weren't you? I felt your eyes gazing down on me, felt the warmth of your smiles._

A shock of pink appeared amongst the destruction. People moved aside as the Princess passed by, bowing in respect to one of those who had fought so hard on their behalf. She nodded to a few, stopped to offer sympathy and comfort where pain was most evident. But she never halted for long. Her search was far too important to her.

"Mother?! Father?!" she called out from time to time, never receiving an answering shout.

_Ah, Chibi-Usa, the light of my life. Some of my fondest memories are from those times you spent with me when I was young. Did I ever tell you that? I should have. But as happy as those times were, nothing has ever brought me as much joy as seeing your tiny face the day you were born. Nothing would ever be able to steal the joy from my heart after that. You have made me so proud, daughter! _

The Princess came to a stop and stared down at the outstretched hand before her. It was unmoving, gloved in white and stained with red. Her gaze roved over the hand, followed the arm up to the shoulder, from shoulder to neck and from there to the two green eyes staring blankly up into the heavens. Tears stung her eyes as she looked around and found the others, saw her best friend laying face down in the dirt. Eight brave warriors who now lay in the dirt like broken dolls, and in the center of it all…

"MOTHER! FATHER!" 

_I think we should have a picnic. One like we had on the day you proposed to me, when you took me to that sunlit glade and we were all alone. Do you remember? Of course you do. This time we'll invite the others though, we'll all go together. It's been a long time since we did something like that. It will be nice to get out of the palace for a while._

Usagi stepped out of the mist-cloaked forest and into the brightly lit clearing. They were all there waiting for her. Her mother and father and not so little brother, Naru and Umino, Motoki and his wife, and, of course, the Senshi who had stood by her side for so long. They were all talking and laughing, basking in the warm sunlight as they sat on or around the large tablecloth that had been spread out over the grass and laden with food.

Usagi did not go to them immediately though, she paused at the edge of the clearing and turned back to peer into the forest she had just stepped out of. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a warm body pressed itself against her back. She took comfort in that presence, but she did not smile.

"She is sad," said Usagi softly. "She cries and cries and I am not there to comfort her. I promised I would always be there for her when she needed me."

"It is the way of things," replied Mamoru. "Although it weighs heavily on my heart to see our daughter so unhappy, I know that in time it will pass and she will once again be filled with joy."  
A small smile crossed Usagi's lips. "You are right. All will be well." She turned away from the forest then, and let Mamoru lead her to the others where they were greeted with cheers and smiles of love and friendship.


End file.
